Gaston's Buddies
Gaston's Buddies (named Tom, Dick, Stanley, and Walter) are supporting antagonists of Disney's 30th full-length animated feature film, Beauty and the Beast, and its 2017 live action adaptation. Like LeFou, they are eager to praise (as well as please) Gaston and look up to him as their leader, just like most of the villagers. Tom is voiced by Jim Cummings, Dick is voiced by the late Don Messick, Stanley is voiced by Ralph Fiennes, and Walter is voiced by Alex Manugian. ''Beauty and the Beast (1991 film) Stanley and Walter are first seen in the scene depicting Gaston's failed wedding. When Gaston arrived, Walter chatted up with the somewhat angry and irritated priest while Stanley snuck a bite of the wedding cake, much to the baker's chagrin. They also laughed alongside everyone else (exempting Claudette, Laurette, and Paulette, who ended up crying out of devastation that Gaston was marrying Belle over themselves and presumably keeping them in the dark about it) when Gaston thanked everyone for attending the wedding and then commented that he has to go in and propose to Belle first. The four men are first seen together at the tavern, where they help LeFou cheer up a depressed Gaston through a song idolizing him and emphasizing his strengths (perhaps over-emphasizing), with Stanley getting his leg bitten by Gaston as the latter starts to beat them all up. They also observed the Bimbettes during their scene in the song, with Stanley smirking at Tom and Dick gawking at them. When Maurice arrives and pleads Gaston to help rescue his daughter, they snicker and mock at his description of the Beast. After Gaston agrees to help him, Stanley and Dick grab him and throw him out of the tavern before returning inside and talking about how "crazy old Maurice" amuses them, giving Gaston the idea of blackmailing Belle into saying her marriage vows. They seemed to be aware of and support Gaston's resulting plan to blackmail Belle by incarcerating Maurice under false pretenses afterwards, apparently eavesdropping on Gaston's whispering of the plan with their tankards. Later, they are seen among the rioters (most likely in on Gaston's scheme) when D'Arque and his men arrive to take Maurice to the asylum. After Belle proves out her father's sanity about the Beast, Gaston manipulates the mob into agreeing with him to kill the Beast. Stanley and Dick then throw Maurice into his basement, before Gaston throws Belle inside as well and locks them to keep them from reaching the Beast before the mob can. On their way to the Beast's castle, the mob manages to chop down the tree to use as a battering ram to force open the castle doors. There, Lumière led a surprise attack on the invading villagers. During the battle, Dick was wielding an axe and found himself between a pair of drawers and prepares to strike, only to be knocked in the face between their slamming shelves. Later, he and Walter attempted to subdue the Wardrobe, but were easily defeated; Dick being beaten senseless and Walter being forced inside the Wardrobe's closet and pushes back outside dressed up like a woman, much to his fear and embarrassment. Tom yanks at Fifi's feathers, only to have his rear end burned by Lumière, trying to save her. Soon after, Tom, LeFou, and Stanley chase Sultan into the kitchen, believing they had him cornered. However, they finally retreated out of the castle with the rest of the rioters after being scared away by living knives and Chef Bouche. It is left undisclosed if the four buddies and the villagers ever found out that Gaston died after his battle against the Beast, but it is likely that Gaston's absence from then on would give them that exact message. ''Beauty and the Beast ''(2017 remake) In the live-action adaptation, only Tom, Dick and Stanley are present. They are first seen in the bar as LeFou is singing everyone's praises for Gaston. They also laughed at Maurice's claims about the Beast, though Gaston decides to tag along in hopes of gaining Maurice's approval to marry Belle. However, Gaston decides to leave Maurice for dead by leaving him to die in the woods so that he can have Belle for himself. Eventually, Maurice is saved by the local beggar woman Agathe and returns to the village to confront Gaston for attempted murder, but Gaston convinces the townsfolk that Maurice is insane and orders Tom, Dick and Stanley to assault him. Tom, Dick and Stanley are about to put Maurice into the local asylum carriage to have him locked away, but Belle returns and proves her father's claims by using the magic mirror to reveal the Beast's existence, making the men and other villagers realize that Maurice was telling the truth. However, a furious Gaston snaps out by stealing the magic mirror and playing off the villagers' fear of monsters and sorcery into helping him slay the Beast. To that end, Tom, Dick and Stanley lock up Belle in the carriage with her father before joining up with Gaston and the other villagers to raid the castle, though Maurice manages to free himself and Belle before allowing the latter to head back to the castle. During the battle between the servants and villagers, Cogsworth assembles an army of books which draws attention to the three men, but as they corner Cogsworth, Gaderobe intervenes by dressing them in ball gowns with ribbons. Tom and Dick yell in horror in their new outfits and flee away in terror, but Stanley (unexpectedly) admires his new outfit and gratefully nods to Garderobe before leaving peacefully as Gaderobe tells him to be proud of himself. Eventually, following Gaston's death, Belle professes her love for the Beast, which inspired an arriving Agathe (who turns out to be the enchantress responsible for the spell) to uplift the spell and turn the Beast and his servants back to normal before restoring the villagers' memories (including Tom, Dick and Stanley) of the castle. With the castle free from the curse, Stanley appears in the ending in which a ball is taking place inside the castle, where he inadvertently ends up dancing with LeFou. ''Beauty and the Beast Marvel Comics Gaston's buddies made a brief appearance in the ending of Issue 3, where they were seen getting a drink at the bar area of the Tavern. Gallery CheeringUpGaston.png|The buddies helping LeFou in cheering up Gaston. BeatingUpHisBuddies.png|Gaston beating the buddies to overemphasize his strength. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7734.jpg|Stanley watching as LeFou calls out Maurice for his 'crazy' behavior at the tavern. IMG_0921.PNG|LeFou and the buddies being uncomfortable as Gaston leads them inside the castle. IMG_0926.PNG|Dick being smashed in the head by cupboards. IMG_0922.PNG|Dick being knocked out by the Wardrobe. IMG_0923.PNG|Walter screaming in terror after the Wardrobe puts him in a ridculous dress. IMG_0924.PNG|Tom getting his butt burned by Lumiere. IMG_0925.PNG|Tom, Stanley and LeFou screaming in fear as Chef Bouche is about to attack them. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8579.jpg|Tom, Stanley, and LeFou fleeing away with the rest of the rioters in defeat. Trivia *Despite being Gaston's minions, they are not the secondary antagonists, LeFou is. *Stanley made a cameo in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, as a commoner in the ball in the first story. Category:Scapegoat Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Gaolers Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fighter Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Mobsters Category:Wrathful Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comic Relief Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Vandals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Pawns Category:Incompetent Category:Oppressors Category:Blackmailers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Fanatics Category:Enforcer